A micro light-emitting diode (Micro Light-Emitting Diode, Micro-LED) technology refers to the technology of arraying super-integrated micro-size light-emitting diodes on a substrate, the size of each Micro-LED is only approximately 1-10 μm, a Micro-LED display panel having a high resolution can be achieved by this technology, and the Micro-LED has the advantages of high luminous efficiency, low energy consumption, high resolution and the like.
In the current Micro-LED display panel, in order to achieve a touch function, a touch electrode needs to be provided separately, the separately provided touch electrode occupies large space, which is not beneficial to a design of a lighter and thinner display panel.